My Other World
by BethanyDarkRose
Summary: What if Chase Davenport went away every year for 2 weeks and filmed Movies and TV shows and he went by the name Billy Unger. No one knew that he acted until Eddy lets it slip. How will Chase react when his whole family follows him to California to watch him act and what will they learn about this 'new' Chase? Please give it a shot. *I don't own any movies Billy Unger was in.*


**Summary: Chase Davenport goes away two weeks every year and becomes Billy Unger. No one knows though. When they do find out Chase or 'Billy' has to survive with his family following him to California and finding what an amazing actor he is. Way better than it sounds. Please give it a try and tell me what ya think.**

 ***LBR***

 **Hey, this is a very far-fetched story line but, I am hoping you guys like it. If you do please, please leave reviews. Okay, I don't think has ever been done. If it** _ **has**_ **I cannot wait to read them. I am going to try and make this very similar to Billy's life. So, yeah I guess that is all for the introduction. Let's hop into the story.**

 **I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chase POV

I had just finished teaching my last class when I received a text from Bree telling me to report to the mentor area.

I excused my students and made my way to our room.

"Hey, Chase okay now that you're here I can talk to all of you about what the next two weeks are." Mr. Davenport spoke.

I sat next to Adam and Bree on the couch.

"Okay, so tomorrow you guys need to leave to go to that pediatrician. You three haven't been in two years and now you guys need to go. Douglas can handle teaching the students and the students can handle in missions."

I was fine with it, actually excited about going.

Since Adam, Bree, and I were younger Mr. Davenport sent us to a doctor for two weeks once a year.

We didn't go to him at all the rest of the year and that's why it took so long.

He kept us up to date on our shots and everything but, what Davenport didn't know was that he finished our check-ups in a day.

Adam, Bree, and I got split up and he blackmailed us saying if we didn't do what he said he would tell our bionic secret. I know it sounds bad but, it wasn't. All I needed to do was act.

I don't know what Adam and Bree did but, Dr. Rodgers gave me a beach house/ mansion it was huge and I had fun doing it. My 'name' while I was there was Billy Unger.

I have starred in Movies and 'Billy' has many fans.

Honestly, after that first year I became excited to come to the 'check-up'.

There was one condition though, I couldn't tell anyone I acted.

"No, I completely forgot about that. Mr. Davenport he black mailed us and made us do stuff or he would tell our bionic secret. I had to play with his annoying daughter." Bree complained.

"Yeah, and he made me play with his son I mean we played video games and stuff but he is kind of a brat." Adam added.

"What!?" Davenport yelled.

"Yeah, I went shopping with her but, she is really annoying but, I mean I saw Adam every day but, I don't know where he took Chase we never saw him ever." Bree said growing worried on the last couple words.

"Chase, what did you have to do, where were you?" Davenport asked me worriedly.

Everyone was staring at me.

"He didn't do anything bad like he did with Bree and Adam he just kind of let me live a normal-ish life." I responded.

I didn't want to tell them I acted. I kept the secret from them for so long.

"Chase, where were you?" Douglas asked.

I didn't want to answer.

Everyone stared at me awaiting an answer but I didn't tell them.

"I Uhm…" I began.

That's when everyone heard Eddy's voice.

"Chasey, can I tell them? What's wrong do you think Donnie would be mad?"

"What was he doing?" Adam asked Eddy.

"I will show you." Eddy said.

I watched as the screen came down and Eddy played Billy Unger's actor reel Vol. #3.

Starting out with the ending scene in 'You again'.

I watched with a nervous look on my face.

Once the clip from You again ended, Eddy paused the video.

"Wait, I'm confused why is there some guy that looks like Chase from a couple years ago on the TV?" Adam asked.

I closed my eyes for a while then opened them and continued to look at the screen.

I could feel all of them watching me but I didn't look back.

I heard Eddy's annoying laugh as he pressed play again.

A clip from Ghost Whisperer came on.

When that clip ended Eddy paused the video again and laughed.

Everyone was staring at me and I glanced over. Let's just say that was the wrong move.

"Chase hello, say something!" Bree shouted.

I looked at her "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell us what is going on?" Douglas stated calmly.

I looked at all of them and explained.

"Fine, while you two were playing with his kids. I was starring in movies and TV Shows."

"What, Chase you were not a legal person!" Davenport yelled.

"I know that's why I went by the name Billy Unger. I stay and shoot scenes for the two weeks. I go to interviews and everything and then when the two weeks are up I am Chase again."

"Where do you stay, because you are not in his house?" Adam asked.

"He bought me a beach house." I responded.

"Okay, well you guys never have to go back there." Mr. Davenport told us.

Adam and Bree cheered and it hit me. They didn't know I liked it.

I needed to tell him if I wanted to go back.

"Uhm, Mr. Davenport?" I asked.

"Yes, Chase?" He responded.

I took a deep breath.

"I want to go back."

"Wait, what?" Bree and Davenport asked

"Look, I understand why you guys don't want to and you don't have to but, I am good at this and I have fun doing it."

"So you want to go back to the guy who made you act?" asked Adam incredibly.

"He didn't make me do anything and I have fun. Just let me go back and you guys never have to see him again."

"I am going with you, to talk to 'Dr. Rodgers' and because I feel responsible to supervise." Davenport explained.

I smiled and nodded "Okay, sure as long as I can go I am fine."

Then Adam piped in, "I wanna go see Chase act, mostly because I'm sure as soon as I walk in they will want me starring in movies."

I rolled my eyes but, Davenport said "Okay, Adam you can come."

This is fine only Adam and Mr. Davenport it'll be fi_. I was interrupted by Bree adding.

"Hey I want to become a movie star." Bree stated angry.

I took a deep breath. This is fine as long as no one else_. I was cut out of my thoughts again by Davenport exclaiming.

"Cool a family vacation, I will call Tasha. Everyone pack your bags."

I huffed this should be fantastic.

*The Next Day*

Everyone was packed, Tasha was here, Davenports assistances were here, and the personal jet coming to pick us would be here any minute now.

I heard my phone ring and everyone looked at me. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Okay thank you Jenna bye."

I hung up and said "The jet is here."

We all got on the jet and I took my seat.

Adam sat a seat away from me on my right and Bree was the same on my left. Davenport and Tasha sat across from us.

Leo sat a seat away from Adam and Douglas sat by Mr. Davenport.

Then we took off.

I pulled out my book and began to read.

"Chase, wake up." I heard Bree scream.

I jolted awake startled by the loud noise.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"The lady told us to tell you we are 30 minutes away from landing and there are going to be people there. She gave us this bag." Bree explained tossing me the bag.

"Thanks, I will be right back I need to go change." I said.

I got up and walked into the other room, known as my changing room.

I looked into the bag and pulled out a gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans as-well as black commando boots.

Once I was fully dressed I walked out and sat back down back in my seat but, not before looking myself over in the mirror and adding a few finishing touches such as a watch.

I grabbed my book and sat back down in my seat.

I could feel everyone watching me.

"What?" I asked looking up from my book.

"What are you wearing?" Bree asked.

I looked down "Uh clothes?" I asked clueless.

"No I mean I just have never seen you look like that before." Bree said shocked.

"Oh, okay." I responded with a smile.

Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

A few minutes later we landed and Jenna, my assistant led everyone out of the plane.

First went Mr. Davenport than Tasha then Douglas then Bree ten Adam then Leo and finally I stepped out.

There were the paparazzi then kept snapping pictures.

I continued walking until we were in the limo.

Then we drove to my beach house.

Once we pulled in I got out thanked the driver and walked up the stairs.

"Chase, this place is huge." Leo commented.

"Wait, we are almost to the main room. You guys have to see the view." I explained.

I unlocked the door and walked in.

The place was huge I had a large, sectional, brown, couch.

The floors were hard wood.

My place was as big as a pent house.

Finally the view was spectacular.

You had the perfect sight of the beach, which was mine.

The sun was shining in.

On the other side of the room was a kitchenette.

"The sun set is awesome." I explained.

"Welcome back Billy!" I heard Frank yell.

Everyone else knew him s Dr. Rodgers.

I turned around facing him "Frank!" I yelled opening my arms.

He hugged me "Kid, you have gotten big." He examined.

"Ha, ha, ha thanks Frank." I said.

We back up from our embrace and Mr. Davenport came between us.

"You forced Adam and Bree to play with your kids. That is black mail. You could go to jail." He accused.

Frank nodded. "I am sorry for that but, I didn't have anywhere for them to go and Chase loved acting and if I would've only taken him then you would know and if you knew you would've have allowed him to come back."

Everyone was stunned. Then I smiled, thrilled. "Where is Angela?" I asked thrilled.

Frank smiled. "She is out by the beach she thought you were getting back tomorrow."

"Why would she think that?" I asked.

"I told her you had to re-schedule. I thought maybe you could surprise her."

I smile "Thanks Frank. Show them there rooms. I will be right back guys." I said as I slipped my shoes and socks off and ran out to the beach.

I heard Douglas ask Frank, "Who is Angela?"

"Angela is his girlfriend." Frank responded.

Then I heard everyone yell in surprise "GIRLFRIEND!?

I laughed to myself and ran down the beach where she was walking and hugged her. She turned around.

"BILLY!" She screamed hugging me back. Then she kissed me.

I smiled. "Well, surprise."

She hugged me again and we walked back to my 'house' holding hands.

I looked up to see in the window everyone starring at us.

I huffed and explained what was going on to Angela.

She knew about my bionics and she knew my name was Chase. She knew everything.

When we walked in Adam ran over to Angela. "Hi my name is Adam Davenport. Chase's much older, much hotter older brother."

She shook hands with him and I laughed.

"Okay, well you guys can do whatever you want. I just need to talk with Frank before I do anything else."

Then I stepped out in the hallway and Frank gave me a script. "You will be playing Tasmanian Neville in the show ANT Farm."

"Cool, this is awesome." I exclaimed.

"Just one thing, Can you do an Australian accent?"

"Well, I bet I can." I stated in a spot on Australian accent.

"Great, I will see you at 12:00 tomorrow then we will go over to the set."

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds awesome. Thank you so much Frank."

Then he smiled and left I walked in smiling reading over the script.

Adam and Leo were playing video games.

Angela and Bree were looking through magazines and she was telling Bree about what movies I had been in.

Tasha was unpacking and Douglas and Davenport were talking.

I walked in and walked to my room studying the script.

I heard my door open and saw Mr. Davenport walk in.

"Chase, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah, I really love acting."

"If you're sure then okay but, what is that script on."

"Oh, I am guest starring in a show called aunt farm."

"Okay, well I just wanted to check with you. When are you shooting it?"

"Tomorrow, Frank is picking me up at 12."

"Well, can we all come just to watch?"

"Uh sure why not?" I responded.

He nodded then left.

I let Tasha cook because as she put it this is her 'Dream Kitchen.'

After that Angela left, everyone went to their rooms and I fell asleep in my bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be great." I whispered before I fell asleep.

 **Hi guys. Tell me what you thought. I love reviews they make my day. The next chapter is something I am really super excited for. So, yeah thank you for reading. Oh and lastly just please tell me what you think about the concept. Okay Bye!**

 **~BethanyDarkRose~**


End file.
